D'Amour et D'Amitié
by Camaylou
Summary: Les 3 plus beaux mecs de la terre (les mecs de Busted) ainsi que leurs copines (Nina, Camilla et Melanie) affrontent la vie en général


Chapitre 1  
  
C'était une soirée superbe malgré l'affreux brouillard qui s'était emparé de cette belle et légendaire Angleterre.Les trois couples marchaient paisiblement sur le grand boulevard riant des blagues stupides lancées pathétiquement par notre cher ami James.Nina, sa petite amie se tapait le front à chaque fois que James disait une banalité insipide mais, le pire dans tout ça était que Matt se joignait aux réflexions machistes de son ami et ce, sans la moindre gêne. Nina et Melanie se regardaient avec des yeux exorbités semblant identifier leur désagrément face à ces conneries. De l'autre côté, Charlie et Camilla parlaient calmement de tout et de rien (comme à l'habitude) tout en grillant une cigarette, chose des plus relaxante, pensa Charlie. Ce dernier prit la main de Camilla dans la sienne, question de se réchauffer un peu de ce froid automnal typique de Londres. Afin de mettre fin aux stupidités de James, Nina l'embrassa furtivement sur les lèvres ce qui eut l'effet escompté sur la victime, Melanie fit de même avec Mattie et la paix revint (Dieu en soit loué!). Quelques minutes plus tard, le sextuor arriva à destination, soit au loft confortable qu'ils s'étaient acheté le mois dernier.C'était selon eux, la plus belle place de toute la planète. La décoration était merveilleuse ; du orange brûlé pour la cuisine, du bleu marin profond pour le salon, du fushia pour l'immense salle de bain, du vert menthe pour la chambre de James et de Nina, du bleu bébé pour orner la chambre de Matt et de Melanie, et finalement, une jolie couleur capucine pour habiller les murs de la chambre de Camilla et de Charlie. James et Matt se chamaillaient afin de trouver qui introduirait la clef en premier dans la serrure.Melanie fut plus rapide et débarra la porte ce qui fit la joie de tout les lofteurs. Tous enlevèrent leurs manteaux, les rangèrent puis, Camilla se précipita vers la cuisine pour y préparer du pop-corn, ce serait une belle soirée vidéo, pensa t'elle. Son bien-aimé arriva derrière elle puis mit ses bras autour de sa taille et l'embrassa dans le cou, ce qui donna de petits frissons à sa belle Camaylou (Ouais, bon, petit surnom ringard inventé par Charlie, mais ce surnom était mignon tout de même non? Bref.) Elle l'agaça un peu en el repoussant mais, il continua de plus bel, Elle ouvrit le robinet et l'éclaboussa d'eau glacée ce qui calma les envies de Charlie et surtout ses pulsions! Il alla rejoindre Jimmy et Mattie qui combattaient maintenant à coup de Playstation, alors que leurs copines buvaient une tasse de thé en feuilletant quelques magazines. Environ une heure après leur combat mortel (Matt et James ont toujours été d'éternels enfants, peut- on les blâmer?), la clique décida de regarder les film qu'ils avaient loués (''Bruce Almighty''----Choix de Mr Bourne!) ''C'est fou comme un film humoristique peut inspirer autant de niaiseries'' S'exclama James, lors du générique final. ''C'est drôle, moi, ce qui m'inspire, c'est de te flanquer une baffe en plein visage'' S'exaspéra Nina.  
  
-Bon, si on a plus le droit de rigoler.  
  
-Ce n'est vraiment plus drôle après trente fois..James, je suis vraiment tannée.Parfois, j'ai l'impression d'avoir une aventure avec un enfant de quatre ans. Même ton frère Chris est plus mature que toi.  
  
-Okay, bon, que fais-tu avec un mec comme moi alors? -Hé bien, je me le demandes.Je t'aime bien, à la folie même, je ne te demandes pas la lune, mais s'il te plait, peux-tu au moins essayer de te comporter en jeune homme de dix-neuf ans?  
  
-Je veux bien essayer Nia (répondit-il d'un ton renfrogné)  
  
Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa puis lui susurra à l'oreille'' je t'aime mon gros ours en peluche'' Ce qui fit sourire et rire James.Camilla, lovée dans les bras de son amoureux, fit un sourire à Jimmy et à Nina puis, ajouta : ''heureuse de voir que tout est régler entre vous deux''. La discussion fut interrompue par un énorme ronflement émit par Matt, les autres se mirent à rire (Et même Mel). James tenta de réveiller son acolyte mais, sans succès apparent. Il alla même jusqu'à le tirer par les pieds et l'emmener au beau milieu de la cuisine, mais Matt dormait toujours. Charlie eut la plus brillante des idées, il prit son lecteur de mp3 portatif, mit le son au maximum, le posa sur les oreilles de Mattie puis, ce dernier se réveilla en sursaut et sans faire exprès (et je vous l'assure) donna un violent coup de poing à Chaz et se dernier se mit à saigner de la lèvre. Matt culpabilisais et heureusement, Charlie ne lui en voulait pas. ''Les accidents, ça peut arriver, t'inquiètes!'' Répondit ce dernier. les trois couples décidèrent, après cet incident, d'aller se coucher, idée qui plu énormément à Matt. 


End file.
